


[PODFIC] Not Exactly a Ring

by kerravon



Category: The Librarian (Movies), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Anger, Audio Format: Streaming, Dimension Travel, Episode Tag, F/M, Families of Choice, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protectiveness, Romance, Sacrifice, Soul Bond, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "Charlene had always thought she was ready to give her all when the time came to protect the Library. Some things, though, there really is no way to prepare for. Giving her heart and soul to seal the Library doesn't turn out quite the way she expected, and Librarians, to a body, have the worst senses of timing in the universe.    Judson/Charlene, tag to episodes 1x01 and 1x02."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Not Exactly a Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Exactly A Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239363) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is a podfic of "Not Exactly a Ring" by icarus_chained, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 22 Minutes 53 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Not Exactly a Ring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3239363)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (21.1MB): [Not Exactly a Ring - MP3 Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/f9p0vo)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (2.9 MB):[Not Exactly a Ring - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/kv3ixl)

Streaming:  


The music interludes are from the "Single Ladies" cover by Sara Bareilles.

If you haven't seen "The Librarians", you should check it out! It's like a crossover between Indiana Jones and Doctor Who.


End file.
